


I Thought You Were Gay?!

by PureFury



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Johnlock - Freeform, Lestrade is confused, M/M, One Shot, john gets female attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is shocked when a woman approaches John in a bar and John doesn't act the way Greg expected him to. A bit of fluff at the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were Gay?!

"Alright. I'll see you later." John went up on his tiptoes so he could kiss Sherlock's lips softly. Sherlock hummed in satisfaction and wrapped his arms around John so he couldn't pull away. He deepened the kiss and the doctor smiled against Sherlock's mouth while pulling Sherlock's neck down. "I'll only be gone a few hours."

"That's a few hours to long." Sherlock mumbled before resuming the kiss.

John pulled away and the detective groaned, "I've got to go. Lestrade will be waiting."

"Let him wait." The genius bent down to claim his lover's lips again.

John allowed the kiss to last just a moment longer before he moved back out of his partner's arms, "No, Sherlock. I'm going."

The detective huffed and folded his arms in a childish strop and threw himself down into his armchair. John pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. Just before running out of the door he stooped down to kiss the top of his partner's head. Sherlock couldn't stop the small smile that bloomed on his face. John grinned down at him.

"Bye, love." The doctor called as he jogged down the stairs.

-  
The pub was busy and crowded but John quickly spotted Lestrade sitting on a stool by the bar. He glanced at his watch, he wasn't too late.

He pushed past the drinkers until he reached his friend. He clapped Greg on the shoulder as he took the seat next to him. The police officer turned to John in surprise.

"John! I thought you weren't going to turn up!" Lestrade chuckled as he waved to the bartender.

"Ha! I wouldn't abandon you! Sherlock didn't want me to leave!" He laughed with the Detective Inspector.

"I bet he gave you hell!" The detective gave John a sympathetic look.

John tried not to smile as he remembered the passionate kissing that had taken place before he left, "Nothing I can't handle."

A pint was placed in front of him and John accepted it gratefully.

-  
2 hours and 3 pints later, John and Lestrade were laughing and chuckling as they discussed everything from the news to Sherlock's bad manners.

They were rosey cheeked and a little bit more than tipsy when a woman in her 20s strutted past and scanned her eyes over John as she went. A flirtatious smirk spread across her rouged lips as John winked over at her.

Greg's head shot from John to the woman then back to John in bewilderment. The woman widened her eyes, pushed out her breasts and slyly moved towards the doctor.

She extended a perfectly manicured hand and John accepted it, "Daisy." She purred.

Greg's eyes shot over to John to see how he would react to this attention. This attention from a woman.

"John," He smirked back."I can't talk now. I'm busy." John winked again at the woman who pouted her lips and strutted off. John turned his head to admire the view she was giving them.

John turned back to his pint and took a hearty swig out of it. He didn't notice Lestrade's gobsmacked expression until he looked over a moment later.

"What?!" He asked defensively.

"I-I thought you were gay!" The police officer stuttered in shock.

"Christ! Why do people always assume I'm gay?!" He cried in frustration.

"You are currently dating Sherlock Holmes! And I don't know if you've realised this but he's a man!"

John grumbled under his breath. All Lestrade could make out was, "I'm not gay. I'm bisexual!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to discuss anything about Fanfiction or I Thought You Were Gay you can contact me on my Fanfiction email-   
> pure_fury@yahoo.com
> 
> Or my tumblr, www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
